Small, portable computing devices such as cellphone, smartphones, laptops, tablets and music/video player devices have become popular in recent years. As with most conventional computing devices, portable computing devices have a need for non-volatile storage for storing programs and data while powered down. Solid state memory lends itself well to such devices due to greater resistance to physical agitation, as from being dropped or carried. Accordingly, solid state memory is increasingly in demand for providing reliable, non-volatile storage for portable devices.